That Was Then This is Now
by xXxMissMurder416xXx
Summary: Roxas likes Namine but hes to afraid to tell her But when he does tell her and they start going out and the organization crashes the twilight high dance will roxas leave namine or not im really bad at summarys the storys really good.RoxXine minor kaXora
1. Friends Or Foes?

A/n: hey everyone this is Ashley here watsup. As some as you know I decided to quit writing passion reborn for those of you who liked that story im really sorry but I made a new story called That Was Then This Is Now. If you're a Jesse McCartney freak like me you probably know where I got this title from. If you don't one of his songs is called this. And our guest tonight who will be introducing tonight's chapter is…

Guest speaker: It's me Namine im really happy to be here helping Ashley out introducing her new story ok so here chapter 1 Friends or Foes.

Chapter 1: Friends or Foes?

A girl with shoulder length hair had just approached her new school, she took a deep breathe and opened the heavy black doors. The blonde saw teen around her age hanging out around there lockers. She tried to get through the crowed halls so she can get her way to the main office to pick up her schedule and get assigned to a locker. A kid that was in a rush ran pass her which caused her to lose her balance, right then she bumped into a guy with spiky brown hair that was carrying some text books. The spiky brunette fell down and his text books fell to the floor. The blonde got down on the cold, tiled floor and helped him pick up his books.

"Hey im so sorry some jerk ran passed me and I lost balance", said the blonde. The spiky brunette got up.

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault, my names Sora Hikari", said the brunette. He held his hand out and the other arm behind his head and smiled.

"Im Namine it's nice to meet you Sora". Namine said shaking his hand giggling.

"You must be new here right?" Sora said questioning her.

"Yea how did you know" Namine said his confusion in her face

"It's simple everyone here has a clique", Sora said trying to explain himself.

"A clique?" Namine seemed a little confused "what the hell is a clique?"

"Cliques are like groups of different people you'll see what I mean". Sora said as he and Namine walked to the cafeteria where they saw a lot of teens hanging out but they seemed to be in groups of people.

"Ok there are a lot of different cliques like you see over there". Sora pointed to a whole bunch of girls at a table that were wearing green, blue and red uniforms. "Those are the destiny high cheerleaders; they have been the champions since this school opened up 5 years ago". The cheerleaders were waving their pom-poms back and forth.

"Grrrr cheerleader they need to burn in hell I mean some of them are nice but others gosh can they be so snobby". Namine gave a death stare at the cheerleaders.

"Yea they can be nice SOMETIMES but not all of them. Anyway over there are the jocks, skaters, preps, Goths, punks, their like really popular along with the cheerleaders. Sora said pointing out each group as they passed by them." My brother Roxas fits in that category".

"Then theirs us". Sora said.

"What do you mean by us"? Namine asked curiously and a little confused.

"Wells their geeks regular people who don't care about their reputation like me, Kairi she's my girlfriend, Selphie and Tidus who are going out and Tidus is on the blitz ball team, Riku who's also on the team but they hang out with us and last theirs Roxas who's popular but sometimes hangs out with us.

"Ok I think I pretty much get it so I got 1 question for you if your brothers popular why do you hang out with the regular people" Namine ask demanding to get the answer.

"Well I had an opportunity to be popular but I turned them down plus I know where my real friends are I wouldn't want the populars backstabbing me the whole time now would I"? Sora said smiling at her.

"Sora!" a girl with auburn brown hair called from down the hallway that was running towards the spiky brunette. She came up to Sora and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Kairi what's up" Sora said.

"Nothing much" Kairi turned around to see who Sora was talking to." Who's this girl? Sora Haley Hikari are you cheating on me"? Kairi said. Her faced saddened.

"No I wouldn't do that to you I love you, you mean the world to me". Sora hugged her.

"Aw I love you to Sora" Kairi said "Now who's this girl"

"This is Namine she's new here I was just showing her around" Sora said trying to explain himself. Kairi shaked her hand.

"Im Kairi it's nice to meet you". Namine shaked her hand back.

The bell rang…

Hey guys it nice to meet all of you but I got to go get my schedule, ill see you later". Namine waved goodbye to her new friends and went the opposite their opposite ways.

Namine went to her office and spoke with the secretary and got her schedule.

Let see I have homeroom with Mrs. Amy in room 316. Namine went to her homeroom which was already in progress.

"Hello you must be Namine I believe. Mrs. Amy said.

"Yes ma'am" Namine said.

"Ok you may have a seat next to Roxas, raise your hand please". The guy with the spiky blonde hair raised his hand. Namine walked to her new seat. While she was walking someone said her name.

"Hey Namine your in my homeroom that's so cool". Namine looked around to see who said her name. It was Sora and Kairi.

"Hey Kairi, hey Sora" Namine waved her hand at her friends and sat next to Roxas. Roxas had a black hood over him.

"So... you know my brother". Roxas said.

"Yeah we kind of bumped into each other and showed me around school and some of his friends. Namine said looking at the guy who just pulled his hood down.

"That's my brother always helping people he doesn't know". Roxas said.

"You say that like its bad or something" Namine said.

"All im saying is you'll never see me helping anyone". He said turning around to get his skateboard.

"Oh really whys that". Namine asked curiously. Roxas turned around.

"Because im not like that". Roxas turned around again and continued to fix his skateboard. Namine turned around to Sora and Kairi who were making out.

"Wow your brothers nice". Namine said being sarcastic.

"Yeah I know sometimes I think we're not even related". Sora said smiling.

Then out of nowhere a girl with brownish hair came with a guy with blonde hair. The girl was a loud mouth and was really hyper.

"Hey Kairi, hey Sora oh hey your new, im Selphie". Selphie said really fast.

"Hey watsup im Tidus and excuse my girlfriend she's on a sugar rush today". Tidus said smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it, im Namine it's nice to meet you". Namine said smiling back.

A guy with silver long hair came; he was carrying a blitz ball in his hand.

"Hey guys watsup and who is the blonde chick" the silver headed guy said.

"Hey Riku said Kairi smiling at him.

"That blonde chick is our new friend Namine she just transferred here from traverse town. She went to an all girl boarding school". Sora said

"ALL GIRLS, how can you go to a school without hot guys? I would go crazy. Kairi said a little over reacting.

"It's not a big deal is it"? Namine said in confusion

"Are you mad, I would jump off a building than go to an all girl's boarding school"? Selphie said complaining.

"Ok… you can go jump of a building see if I care. It's not like ill go to your funeral Riku laughed. "So Namine what's you schedule".

Namine handed him her schedule, everyone crowded around the silver headed boy to look at the sheet of paper.

"Let's see you have language arts with Sora, Kairi, and Roxas. World history with me and Roxas, Chemistry with Roxas and Selphie. Health with Kairi and Selphie. Advanced geometry with Roxas, me and Kairi and art with all us" Riku said handing back the schedule to her.

"ROXAS! He's like in every one of my classes. Grrrr I hate that kid, no offence to your brother Sora, but he's all that which he is so not.

"Not taken, Roxas is always like this when he wants to show off in front of his friends, he's does have a reputation to consider". Sora said.

"Yea but still that doesn't give him the right to be so rude". Namine said as she out her hand on her hips.

"Hey it's Roxas". Sora said laughing.

"Who would go out with a snob like Roxas anyway"? Kairi said flipping her auburn hair away from her face.

"Ha every freaking girl in this damn school, every time I pick up the phone theirs a girls saying hello is Roxas there I want to ask him out because I heard he just broke up with his girlfriend". Sora said.

"Are you fucking serious"? Kairi said," I bet you all the girls he goes out with are sluts and bitches".

"They are. They all hate me; I wish Roxas would go out with someone who likes me for a change." Sora said.

Roxas came over.

"What's up lil bro"? Roxas went over and messed up Sora's hair.

"Dude that was my hair". Sora fixed his hair." And you're just older than me by 2 minutes".

"Hey can you tell mom im going to be late this afternoon". Roxas said.

"Why don't you tell her yourself"? Sora said.

"Because I got detention for making out with this girl I liked and she had a boyfriend and I didn't know. So her boyfriend and I got in a fight". Roxas said.

"This is like you're 6th time getting detention Rox, moms going to kill you". Sora laughed at his brother.

"Laugh all you want I need you to make up something tell her im going to the mall, or the skate park. Just cover me for 2 hours. Roxas said begging.

"Now if I tell her you have detention" Sora said.

"I'll buy you… um that PSP you wanted for so long". Roxas said begin still.

"Hmm… a PSP ok you got yourself a deal as long as I get my PSP.

A/N: Ok now that was chapter one it's a little long and boring I promise to make the next chapter more interesting. Im going to try to put chapter 2 up sometime this week if I can, im so busy with school and im trying to bring my math grade up because im failing so yea and plus this evil girl named Paige at my school who stole my man im going to kill her. Poor Zack if you're reading this im sorry you have to pretend to be her boyfriend. Don't worry the organization will save you form her a.k.a. me, Kairi, Sora amber, Riku and who else is in the organization. So anyway please review or at least read my story.

Peace out

Ashley


	2. First class of the day

A/N: hey everyone I want to thank Kairi, Roxas, Dragons Ashes and Namine Destiny for reviewing my story. Lil Riku what happened my lil cuz didn't review my story im disappointed in you. (there an authors note for you Riku and the end of my story).Anyway I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I have some evil teachers that like giving me a lot of projects and homework cough cough Mrs. Driscoll, Mrs. Hoffman and Mr. McCarthy.

Roxas: anyway who cares about Ashley's school problems here's chapter 2 of That Was Then This is now.

Chapter 2: First class of the day

Namine and her new friends Sora, Kairi, Riku, Tidus, and Selphie sat around in a circle talking.

The bell rang…

"Ok class off to your first period class I'll see you guys later". Mrs. Amy said as the teens rushed through the door getting to first period.

"Hey Namine you can follow me and Sora to language arts if you want" Kairi said holding Sora's hand.

"Ok" Namine said. She walked with Kairi and Sora. Namine walked into the room with them.

"Hey Nami go talk to Mrs. Harris she'll assign you a seat and your books you'll need for this class". Sora said. Namine nodded and walked up to the teacher she had brownish blondish hair.

"Um… excuse me im new here" Namine said.

"Oh you must be Namine right?" Mrs. Harris said looking at her roster.

"Yes ma'm" Namine said trying to be real polite. The late bell rang.

"Ok class today we have ---". Mrs. Harris was interrupted by Roxas who was trying to get to his seat without getting caught.

"Mr. Hikari you're late again" Mrs. Harris said taping her feet on the floor.

"Umm yea im late because…um I had to go to the nurse's office to get a Band-Aid because I cut my self" Roxas said walking to his seat.

_Please tell me she bought that please_Roxas thought.

"A likely story this will be you're last warning for being late for my class, you don't want another detention now do you?" Mrs. Harris sat down at the seat.

"No more detentions" Roxas said standing up next to his desk.

"WELL THEN SIT DOWN!" Mrs. Harris said yelling at him.

Roxas sat down.

_Roxas you jackass _Namine thought.

"As I was saying before we have a new student today"

"Hey everyone im Namine" Namine said standing in front of the classroom.

"Hey Namine" said a girl in a cheerleading outfit.

"Hi" Namine said waving her hand.

"Ok you guys can talk to Namine if you get your work done early. Namine please take a seat next an available seat". Mrs. Harris said.

Namine looked around the classroom to see only one seat empty.

_Great I have to sit next to him_ Namine thought. She slowly walked over to Roxas.

"What did I do to deserve sitting next to you" Roxas said moving his textbooks. Namine sat down next to him.

"Well to start off you're a jerk, your really selfish and you're insensitive" Namine said starting a fit.

"Wait a minute their baby insensitive jerk". Roxas said in shock.

"Ok first of do not ever and I mean ever call me baby or else you'll go to sleep one night and never wake up again and you are a jerk and you only care about your feeling and you don't care about anyone else". Namine said.

"I can call you what ever I want and the chicks say im sweet so I don't know what your deal is but you better get over it". Roxas turned around and got his I-pod out.

"Just shut up and let me do my work, unlike you I care about my grades". Namine said picking up her pencil and started to read.

"Hey I have all A's in my classes im just as good as you are". Roxas said.

"I don't believe you, for someone who's always late and gets detention all the time". Namine said.

"Believe it ill show you my mid terms tomorrow". Roxas leaned back on his chair.

"Im so going to laugh if you fall down". Namine giggled.

"Ha ha very funny, im not going to fall". Roxas said.

"Ok what ever you say". Namine pushed the desk back that was behind Roxas. Roxas fell backwards.

"Ahhh". Roxas said falling back.

The class looked at Roxas who was on the floor. They started laughing.

"Ha ha, I told you". Namine was laughing like crazy.

"You did that on purpose". Roxas said. Namine helped him up. "You have and evil side"

"I know I am I may be book smart but I know how to have fun".

The bell rang…

Roxas and Namine left the class together.

"Hey nam—"Kairi yelled for Namine but Sora stopped her.

"Leave them alone, I think Roxas may actually like someone that's not a slut. I mean did you hear them throughout language arts, they were laughing the whole time". Sora said.

"Yea I think your right" Kairi and Sora left and went to their next class.

Meanwhile Roxas and Namine were walking to their next class and getting to know each other. (A/N: im just going to skip to the end of the day when school day because I really didn't want Namine to go through the same thing that happens in the first day of school).

The 3:00 bell rang. Namine and Roxas walked out of the classroom together.

"Great I have to go to detention now". Roxas said whining.

"C'mon Roxas detention can't be that bad and stop acting like an 8 year old.

"An 8 year old, get over here". Roxas said

"you have to get me first". Namine started to run in the hallway to get away from Roxas.

Roxas ran after her, Namine bumped in to a guy that was old, had grey hair and was a little bald. It was the principal. Roxas ran up to her and picked her up by her waste.

"Roxas and um…" The principal tried to finish his thought.

"Namine" Namine said.

"Roxas and Namine you know theirs you know theirs no horse playing allowed in my halls, you both have detention.

"De-detention, thanks a lot Roxas". Namine said

"Ha now you have to deal with detention with me". Roxas smiled at her." At least I don't have detention by myself". Namine and Roxas walked down the detention hall.

"Ok so do you want to spend 2 hours cleaning a classroom or picking up trash for 1 hour"? Roxas asked her.

"I rather pick up thrash it's much quicker". Namine said.

They walked outside and got a trash bad and some brooms.

"Im mad now im missing my 2 favorite shows right now". Roxas said holding the garbage bag.

"What show are you talking about". Namine asked curiously.

"Inuyasha and full metal alchemist". Roxas said.

Namine was in shock.

"Oh my god I love those shows, I can't believe you like anime!"

"You like anime!" Roxas said.

Roxas and Namine started to talk about how ed and winry should go out already and how kikyo needs to burn in hell and leave inuyasha and kagome alone.

A/N: ok there's chapter 2 I hoped you all liked it and riku if you're a little comfused about what been happening between me and Zack we're going out but you have to keep it a secret from everyone ok please im begging you. I burned you the kingdom hearts soundtrack for your birthday. See that's how much I love you. Im probably going to have chapter 3 up by um… let see some time this weekend or next week please review!!


	3. A special Gift

A/N: hey you guys thanks for all the nice reviews. Im really sorry that im updating like really late I have too many things going on right now. Kairi im really, really, really sorry. I've been such a bad friend to u and talking about Roxas all the time and I know ur jealous so I had to make a decision either to let go of u or Roxas and I decided to let go of Roxas. Our friendship is way more important than some guy Kairi u and amber are my best friends in the whole world u guy's r more important to me that stupid Roxas. Don't move back to Tennessee please. Anyway here's chapter 3 of that was then this is now.

Chapter 3: A Special Gift

Namine and Roxas were sitting in front of the school on the benches waiting for Kairi, Sora and the rest of the gang.

"So Nami how do you like it here so far". Roxas stared into her blue crystal eyes.

_She's so hot, but I doubt she likes me as more than a friend. I should ask her out now's my perfect chance. Um maybe on second thought I should talk to Sora._

"It's better than my old school". Namine smiled at him.

"Really how's that". Roxas asked.

"Well… I have great friends like you, Sora and Kairi". Namine said looking up into the ocean blue sky. Roxas blushed.

"Yea you turned out to be a great friend".

"I thought you cared about your self". Namine asked curiously.

"I did its just im always hanging out with Sora and his friends but I wasn't really close to them. Then you came along and now everything is different. I actually think my real friends were with me all along and I was popular for all the wrong reasons. I think that's why Sora turned down all the chances for him to be one of us". Roxas said looking up at the sky with Namine.

"Wow you figured that all on your own". Namine looked at Roxas giving him a face like wow it took you that long to realize that.

"Yea since I've been hanging out with you I see my life way different". Roxas said.

"Im happy I can help. You know you can tell me anything. I'll keep it between me and you. Namine said.

"I'll keep that in mind". Roxas laughed.

The bell rang…  
"That's weird Sora and Kairi aren't here. Oh well their probably inside let hurry so we wont be late for homeroom and get detention again". Namine said. She got up and started to walk to the door." Roxas c'mon".

"Wait up". Roxas ran up to her." Here take this". Roxas took Namine's hand and gave her a blue marble.

" What is it?" Namine asked as she looked at it.

"It's my lucky marble". Roxas said.

"If it's your lucky marble than why are you giving it to me"? Namine asked.

"Because you helped me see who my true friends are and that's a gift". Roxas said.

_I can't believe I just gave her my prized possession. I should have given her a kiss instead of a lousy marble, what's so valuable about a marble? I'm so stupid. I'm never this way with girls. I never ever gave a girl something special to me. _

"Roxas, Roxas" Namine waved her hands franticly in front of his face. "Earth to Roxas".

"Huh". Roxas snapped back to reality.

Are you okay? Namine placed a hand on his forehead and said "You're a little warm".

"Im fine, how about we get inside now". Roxas said smiling at Namine. Roxas and Namine slowly walked to homeroom.

A/N: ok that was chapter 3 umm I have no idea when im going to be updating I have too many things going on in my life right now. My beloved Roxas was in the hospital b/c he had phenomena (get well baby I love u) and I have tons on homework and I had this religious thing this weekend. Thanks Riku for typing my story up even though u really suck at grammar just like me lol but I love u. the next chapters going to be up sometime this week or next week.


	4. Ok I'll Admitt It

**A/N: Hey guys once again im really sorry for updating late. It's all the schools fault. It should be illegal to have testing in every class all week. Im going to try to put up 2 chapters today but I highly doubt it. Im not going to be updating this weekend that's a positive, im sorry. Anyway I bet u guys are tired of me talking so here's chapter 4.**

Namine and Roxas entered their homeroom. They walked toward the back at the classroom passing some Emo and Goths. The boys were in a group talking about homecoming which was this Friday. **(A/N: its Tuesday right now)**. The girls were talking about their favorite subject boys. Roxas went to talk to Sora, Riku, Hayner and Tidus and Namine went to talk to Kairi, Olette and Selphie.

"Hey you guys". Namine said. She sat down next to Kairi.

"Hey Namine". The girls said together. Namine just smiled.

"You're in a very happy mood today". Kairi said laughing.

"What do you mean im always like this". Namine started to doodle in her sketch book.

"Sure you are" Kairi said.

The girls were quiet for a moment. Then Olette finally spoke.

"What you drawing Namine?" Olette said looking over Namine's shoulder. Namine quickly flipped her sketch book over.

"It's nothing just a dumb doodle".

Selphie snatched the sketch book out of Namine's lap.

"Hey give it back!" Namine got up and chased after Selphie in the classroom. Namine finally gave up. The girls gathered around Selphie and looked at Namine's drawings in amazement.

"Wow these drawings are so good". Olette said.

"Hey look theirs a picture of…" Olette said.

"Roxas!" Kairi yelled.

Roxas walked over.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Umm it's nothing" Namine said pushing him away.

Roxas walked back to his friends.

"Rox where did u go" Sora asked.

"To see Namine" he said.

"Are you guys going out or something"? Riku said.

"WHAT! I don't like Namine she's just a friend". Roxas said turning around, his face turned a slight pinkish color.

"Then how come you're blushing". Tidus said laughing.

"Roxas it's obvious you like Namine" Sora said.

"I do not". Roxas protested. Sora, Riku and Tidus stared at him.

"Ok… fine I do like her, are you guys happy now."

The guys laughed.

"Ha I knew you liked her" Riku said.

The bell rang…

"Ok you guys have a nice day and don't get into any trouble" Mrs. Amy the homeroom teacher said. Roxas went out of the classroom and waited for Namine to come out. Kairi and Sora came out of the classroom holding hand and they left and went somewhere. Namine finally came out.

"Roxas that was very sweet of you to wait for me". Namine said. Roxas blushed at this. They started walking to their first period class. Roxas went passed riku who snickered and Roxas.

_Grr… that Riku gets of my fucking nerves im going to kick his ass one of these days. _Roxas thought.

"So are you going to homecoming" Roxas asked Namine.

"Im not sure yet… ill go if you go". Namine smiled. Roxas loved the way Namine smiled; it always reminded him an angel. To him Namine was an angel, his angel and no one else's.

**A/N: ok that was chapter 4 im working on chapter 5 right now. You guys are so lucky im typing my story instead of studying for my performance exams. Be happy im putting 2 chapters up in one day. That gives you more reason to review my story!!! . I'm in the process of making a new story which is also a Roxas and Namine pairing yay! It's a song fic so that will be fun. Anyways review, review, and review. Roxas u better review or else ill kill u when I see u at skool on Monday since ur not coming to skool tomorrow.**


	5. What a Horrible Morning!

**A/N: I told you I was going to write another chapter for you, but im late in updating again grrrr I hate it when that happens. Im making this up as I go along. I usually make a rough draft but I don't have time. Here's chapter 5.**

Chapter 5:

It was the next day; Namine opened her cerulean blue eyes and wiped her sleepiness away. She yawned. She got up and fixed her bed up until it was perfect. Yes Namine was a perfectionist her drawings had to be perfect, her books had to be organized. She went towards her closet and picked out a denim blue shirt and a light blue tank top, she also picked out her favorite blue sweater since she always got cold in class and had to steal Roxas's sweatshirt. She laid her clothes on her bed and went to take a shower. After she finished she put on her clothes and went to her mirror and straightened her hair. She looked at her clock.

"OMG its 6:55" Namine said. She grabbed her books and dashed down the stairs. She grabbed a piece of toast and butter and went out the door.

"Aw, great it's raining". She went inside and rang the doorbell her mom smiled at her and laughed. She handed her a white umbrella and she started walking towards the school. About 5 minutes later she passed Roxas's house, she wondered where he could be. She kept on walking. Roxas on the other hand was following her but she didn't know. Their was a big gust of wind and Namine's umbrella blew away.

"Ahhh can things get any worse than they are". Roxas laughed and continued to follow her. Namine took of her sweater and put it over her head, but she was still wet.

"BOO!" Roxas said yelling at her from behind.

"Roxas you jackass you scared the crap put of me". Namine said. Her white sweater that she has over her head was now on the floor, in a puddle of water,

"Great now my sweaters all wet and im wet". Roxas looked at Namine, she was right she was wet. Her blue tank top was now wet and see through. Roxas could see her white bra showing. Her bleached blonde hair was now a dirty blonde, all Roxas could do was look at her.

"Roxas you perv stop checking me out". Namine yelled at him she started walking in the rain by herself. Roxas ran behind her.

"I wasn't checking you out! Why would I do that, now c'mon we're going to be late for class and I can't afford another detention. Roxas put his umbrella over Namine's head and they walked in the rain to school.

**A/N: I know a really short chapter don't worry im going to update this week I promise. The next chapter gets into homecoming a lot. Everyone's getting dates and preparing for the dance. I don't want to spoil it for u and if some of you are wondering when the organization comes in it will be around the 9th or 10th chapter the next couple of chapters will be short. so I want u guys to review my story and NO FLAMES!! Especially from my ex friends and you know who u r. **

**The next chapter is called the big bet!**


	6. The Big Bet

**A/N: I have great news for all my fans that liked my previous story passion reborn, I decided to update again and continue writing it. I'm letting my fans pick the storyline. So if you didn't read it before and you want to read it and then pick a story go ahead and review my **

Roxas and Namine walked into their homeroom. After they got in the late bell rang. They walked into soaking wet and gasping for air because they had to run. They went to the back of the class room.

"Wow you guys are really late… and wet". Sora said.

"Yea I know we … I mean Namine had a bad morning". Roxas just laughed. He took of his wet, blue sweatshirt that said Twilight High Skateboarding Team.

"Ok im sorry you're having a bad day Nami, don't worry it will get better by the end of the day". Kairi said.

This is one of the days when the gang sat together to talk about this weeks topic which was homecoming.

"Me and Sora are going to dinner and then we're going to homecoming." Kairi said.

"Im going with Alison, you know the one from our art class". Riku said (A/N: sorry Kim).

"Yea I know her, I have an idea how about we go to dinner together before homecoming". Selphie said.

"That sounds great, but there's one thing missing I don't have a date!" Roxas yelled.

"Oh yea I forgot ha ha I bet you can't even get a date for homecoming". Riku said.

"I bet you I can, look, all the girls in this school are dieing to go out with me and you think I can't get a date. Please you must be kidding. Loser does what ever the winner says for 1 month". Roxas bragged. Riku pulled Roxas away from the group.

"Not just any girl, you have to go with Namine".

"WHAT! I mean I like her and all but I have to ask her out now".

"It's either that or live a life crushing on your best friend and doing what ever I say for the next month"

"Grrrr… you seriously want me to kill you right now. Fine it's a deal". Riku and Roxas shaked hands to confirm the deal.

Later at lunch…

Roxas went to eat lunch with Namine.

"Hey Nami what's up". Roxas sat down next to her. His heart started beating faster.

"Hey Roxas, nothing much". She took a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh that's cool".

"Roxas what's wrong". Namine said. Roxas just looked at her.

_How does she know something's wrong with me, is it that obvious. _Roxas thought.

"Nothings wrong".

"Roxas I known you for like 4 days and you're my best friend. Remember you can tell me anything I'll be by your side no matter what happens. Now tell me what's wrong".

Roxas didn't know what to do, ask her out or not.

"Ok, my friend…um Anthony made a bet with his friend… Patrick that he can get a date with his best friend Megan. But Patrick's afraid to ask Megan out because he thinks that Megan might say no to him and might ruin their friendship. What do you think he should do?"

"Well first of all why the hell are they betting on a girl that's just wrong and second of all your friend Patrick wont know how Megan feels about him unless he tells her how her feels. I mean if Megan and Patrick are best friends and Megan says no well then it won't ruin their friendship". Namine explained.

"Thanks Nami you're a big help".

Later that day, Roxas went home and waited for Sora to come. After all, he does have to walk Kairi home. A couple of minutes later and the front door opened and Roxas heard laughing. Sora and Kairi walked to the living room.

"Hey Rox, your home early". Sora said walking into the kitchen where Roxas was eating a bowl of pops. Roxas put a spoon full of cereal in his mouth.

"So your point is…" He said with his mouth full.

"You're usually hanging out with Namine around this time". Kairi walked in.

"Sora what's wrong".

"Um… Roxas is kind of home early". Sora smiled at her and laughed.

"Roxas! You and Namine were suppose to be at the mall".

"I don't feel like going out". Roxas said. "Sora can I talk to you in private?"

Roxas pulled Sora in the living room.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Its Namine, I want to ask her out". Sora laughed.

"Dude I thought you were kidding when you said you liked her".

"Why do I bother telling you anything, im leaving. You and your girlfriend go back to what ever you were suppose to be doing". Roxas left and went out the front door.

**A/N: I wonder were Roxas is going? Oh well you got to read the next chapter and I want you guys to review or else im not updating. I want 4 or 5 reviews. I don't care if there flames just review. If I get my 5 reviews ill update on Sunday December 31st. Well back to playing my Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles and killing Saskue.lol **


	7. A Date with Destiny

**A/N: hey everyone! Thank you to all my fans out there for reviewing my story you guys made me so happy. Ok so I haven't been updating for a while because of homework and lots of essays. Im going to update faster, but I can't promise you that. With the limited time I have on the computer now, which is 1 hour, I hardly have time to type my story up. oh yea and before I forget thank you for the people who added me to their favorite stories and authors and also alerts. Here's chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7: **

**Italicized words mean Roxas thoughts**

**Roxas started walking down the dark street. He walked past Namine's house and stopped. Roxas walked up the crimson red brick stairs. He put his hand on the doorbell, but then walked away. He walked to the backyard and looked at the window above him. He picked up a pebble and threw it at Namine's window. Namine came out on her balcony and looked down and saw Roxas climbing the vines next to her window. She laughed at him. **

**"Roxas you're going to fall". Roxas stopped half way up the vine.**

**"No I wont, just watch". Namine watched him. Roxas continued to climb and he finally met the top and grabbed the edge of the ledge and jumped over it.**

**"See I told you I'll make it". All Namine could do was laugh.**

**"Ok Roxas, I never said that you were going to fall. So why the hell are you on my balcony at like 8 o'clock in the night?**

**"So that's how I get treated after I climb my ass up a vine just to ask you something really important?"**

**"Well I that case what did you want to ask me?" Roxas took a deep breath.**

**"Namine, will you go to the homecoming dance with me? Please?" Namine was speechless.**

**"Um… um…"**

**"C'mon Namine, its not like im asking you to marry me".**

**"Sure ill go with you". Roxas's face lit up.**

**_Haha in Riku's face I got a date with Namine. Now I can get that PS3 I've been longing for._ **

**"Yes!" Roxas went over and hugged Namine, she hugged him back. **

**"So… are we a couple now?" Namine asked him**

**"Only if you want to". Roxas said.**

**"Ok it's a official we're going out"**

_**Sweet, not only am I going to homecoming with Namine im her boyfriend now.**_

**"Hey you want to go get something to eat?" Roxas asked Namine. She smiled.**

**"Sure, but first get down from my balcony and go to the front door like normal people. You're not Romeo". **

**Roxas climbed down the vines and went to Namine's front door she came outside with a short sleeve shirt and some jeans that were ripped at her knees.**

**"Ok let's go". Namine said.**

**Namine and Roxas walked down the street to Roxas's favorite restaurant when a dark figure appeared right in front of them.**

**A/N: haha I left you guys at a cliffhanger, but I bet you guys know who it is already. Now I want you guys to review my story this time I want 6 reviews. Ok so I got 28 reviews so far for my whole entire FF and I defiantly got my 5 reviews for the last chapter. The following updates will be as followed…**

**Chapter 8: Saturday, January 13th**

**Chapter 9: Monday, January 15th**

**Chapter10: Friday, January 19th**

**Chapter 11: Tuesday, January 23rd **

**This is all I have for now. I will try to update on these days, but I promise you I will. Keep reading and reviewing. **

**Next chapter's called who's there. I know stupid name I cant think these days I have to many writers block.**


	8. Who's There

**A/N: ok I was going to update on Saturday, but my cousins from South Carolina came and I haven't seen them in a month or so plus my cousin was on the computer the whole time and plus im going through a depressing week so I couldn't update. So I got 5 reviews when I asked for 6, but that's ok. So here's chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8: Who's there?**

**(A/N: italicized words mean Roxas thought)**

**Roxas and Namine walked to the restaurant where Roxas was taking his new girlfriend for their first date. The two blonde walked down the empty street, there were no people or cars on the road except for them. Roxas got really suspicious.**

_**Usually the roads are filled with cars and people walking to places, something must be wrong**_

**Roxas stopped walking and looked around.**

**"Something wrong Roxas". Namine asked**

**"Huh, oh, nothings wrong I was just spacing out".**

** They continued to walk when a couple of creatures appeared out of the ground right in from in them. These creatures were short and black. They kind off looked like little black ants with big bulging yellow eyes, Roxas went in front of Namine to protect her.**

** "Heartless…"**

**"Heart- what?" Namine said in confusion.**

**"Just stay away from them. I'll explain it to you later, just run now". They ran as fast as they could, the heartless followed them until Roxas and Namine were surrounded.**

**"Ahhh im to young and pretty to die". Namine said. A dark portal appeared (a/n: you know like the ones were the organization come out of.) and a person with a black cloak with the hood over their head stepped out. Namine nor Roxas couldn't see him face.**

**"Number IIV long time no see". Said the person.**

**"What do you want Xemnas?" the person pulled the hood off his head. A guy wit grey hair appeared. (A/n: the events that Roxas and Xemnas are going to talk about are made up they don't follow the kh2 plotline or events)**

**"Is that how you treat an old friend?" Xemnas said.**

**"Old friend, please, you were never my friend. You almost made me kill my brother.**

**"I made you fight against your brother, last time I recall you made that choice. You were willing to destroy the people close to you for power". Roxas grew quiet, Namine just stood besides him watching the two guys talk.**

**"Namine you have to leave"**

**"What! im so not leaving you alone here". 2 keyblades appeared in Roxas's hand, Oathkeeper and oblivion.**

**"You have to leave and I mean now". Roxas yelled. Namine stepped back a little and nodded. She had no idea what was going on but she knew she could trust Roxas. Before she left she called out to him.**

**"Roxas be careful". She continued to run. Roxas turned his attention to Xemnas.**

**"Look, I don't know why the hell you're alive still but im going to kill you and you're going to stay in fucking hell". Roxas yelled.**

**"Hmph, what your brother destroyed was a clone of me, and imposter, to distract you and your friends while I finished plotting my real plan". Xemnas explained.**

**"And let me guess you need me to come back to your lame organization right".**

**"It's not lame, it's what you kids these days call tight and yes I do want you to come back to the organization". Roxas laughed**

**"What ever like I would go back to the organization even if its cool".**

**"Sooner or later you will come back". Xemnas disappeared. Roxas withdrew his keyblades.**

**_Mann I thought I got rid of these keyblades when Sora and Riku destroyed Xemnas. Well I guess they didn't._ Roxas thought.**

**Roxas heard some noises coming from behind him.**

**"Roxas what's going on"? It was Namine; she was hiding in the bushes. She had some leaves in her hair and Roxas couldn't help but laugh. "Roxas this isn't funny".**

**"Didn't I tell you to go home? You could off gotten killed" Roxas said.**

**"Like I would let you get killed, now tell me what's going on".**

**A/N: ok im sorry I didn't update im like sick and have a fever and im like really depressed because my I just broke up with my first boyfriend so im like really sad and have been crying. You guys can cheer me up by reviewing my story that would be so awesome if u did. **


	9. Author's Noteregarding updating

**A/N: Hey you guys, im so sorry I haven't been updating. Im kind of in an emotional depressing mood ever since me and my ex broke up, I feel like crap, especially when he calls me drunk every weekend just to say all this stupid I love you shit, which makes me freaking cry every night. Anyway...I'll be updating real soon after schools out which is on May 24th, so look forward for chapter 9 some time soon. That's just half the reason I haven't been updating, I have a huge writers block and I don't know what to write for the next chapter. I'm working on it though. By the way, I want to say thank you to all my readers out there for reviewing or at least reading my story. It means a lot to me. **

**Thanks for being really patient for anther chapter but you going to have to wait a little more**

**Love ya guys**

**Namineandroxas4ever**


End file.
